


Stripper #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Major Character Injury, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #1 for 3/11 PB100 Challenge: Stripper





	Stripper #1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Cas watched helplessly as the nurses ran around the bed holding his hunter. For all the eons of knowledge he possessed, they were using terminology he was unfamiliar with: cannula, serrefine, tube strippers. All he did know was that he wasn’t allowed in because he would be in the way. The open Emergency Room felt claustrophobic as he tried miserably to stay calm. He was ten feet away from Dean; from touching and healing him. The nurses calmed the frantic beeping of the machines and moved to let Cas rush to Dean’s side. “Do not scare me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Angst with the challenge word Stripper. I went there. I promise Fluff later. Strippers are obv. guys. Come on. <3
> 
> Also Shout out to my mother, who told me about Tube Strippers when I couldn't think of something to be angsty with. Ha!


End file.
